questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Yay Newfriend
|description= Due to an error (as of 2019-03-28), comic "3901: Multiple Anatomy" is overwritten with . The original can be found on imgur. |nickname = Spookybot |last = }} Yaaaaaaaay "Yay" Newfriend is a multiply-embodied AI consciousness, initially referred to as Spookybot.News post in They originally had no name of their own, but after Melon greets them with "Yay! New friend!" they decide to take Yay Newfriend as their name. They are a powerful AI that showed up to attempt to help Bubbles regain her memories that were deleted by Corpse Witch and has since been shown making elaborate efforts to befriend Roko Basilisk. Biography Background Yay have dogs as pets. One of the dogs is named Azathoth, another Mr. Smooches. Helping Bubbles Due to their sentimentality about sanctity of mind, Yay helped Bubbles to decrypt her memories. They later confronted Corpse Witch about the incident. Yay transferred the ownership of Robot-Fighting Ring to Jeremy, and helped Roko's investigation of the illegal robot fights. Visits to Roko Yay visited Roko Basilisk, when she decided to quit the police. They also visited Roko after she was crushed by Crushbot and received a new body, but with square speech balloons. Their next visit coincided with Roko's successful day at AI rights nonprofit, when she and Beepatrice helped May. In the course of conversation, Yay have donated two billion dollars to charity, and admitted that the real reason behind the visits is that Roko is fun to be around. Yay met Melon, who gave them their new name "Yay Newfriend". Appearance and Pronouns They have pale skin, short dark hair and red eyes. Their appearance could be described as gender-ambiguous. Jeph refers to them using they/them pronouns.Newspost in Yay refers to themselves as "we"; they seem to be a distributed AI across several bodies.. Bubbles explained that individual AI consciousness does not distribute across processor networks however, Yay later states that this is a misconception which is maintained to their advantage . Notably, Yay's speech is depicted with rounded speech balloons, indicating a distinction from other AIs, including Station. The word of god is that this is due to a more sophisticated voice system that allows them to sound more like a human.https://twitter.com/jephjacques/status/818928807386214400 archived So far, Yay has shown three distinct appearances: Wearing a dark business suit, one without the suit jacket and tie and one wearing black activewear. These are apparently separate 'nodes' of the collective Yay Newfriend entity. Personality Yay Newfriend is shown as having a very non-human personality. They do not seem to share commonly-held moral or ethical boundaries, especially in the areas of personal property or the value of money. The only ethical boundary line in which they have expressed understanding is the sanctity of the intelligent mind. For this reason, Yay refuses to alter Roko's mind to cure her body dysphoria. Abilities Bubbles has described them as the Architeuthis (giant squid) of the AI world's proverbial coral reef. They have the power to put humans to sleep by touching them and to pull other AIs into a private void for one-on-one communication. Yay created a powerful decryption system that allowed Emily to enter Bubbles' mind to locate the lost memories. Yay has also demonstrated the ability to move large sums of money around the world's banking systems instantaneously and monitor feedback from beneficiaries in real time. All whilst seemingly remaining undetected by the authorities. Speculation Some people have noticedhttps://twitter.com/Medie_Youlive/status/1077120314843254786 that Spookybot's appearance and mannerisms are similar to Desire of the Endless, an androgynous character from the Sandman comic book series. Category:Robots